voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nocturn
Founded in the summer of 2089 this private military contractor features its own prowess in the realm of military force and scientific advancements in the realm of the paranormal and supernatural. Thus it is called in full as Nocturn Private Supernatural Research Military, or Nocturn PSRM for short. Although previously under jurisdiction of the president of California as Commander in Chief, Nocturn separated itself from government for both to keep out of public knowledge and as not to rely on the president for anything. Their logo is that of the Grim Reaper with the wings of a phoenix. Nocturn is capable of fulfilling commissioned contracts along side its personal interests. Anything from investigating the paranormal sector, acting as an army for a country without one, and even for hostile takeover if the reason is just and the price is acceptable. Individual units like Aki herself, Selene and Wohn, Ashton, Alex, Hyun-Ae, and other trusted friends take contracts issued straight from Aki regarding more specialized works like professional robberies. Basic Operations Military Force and Arms Research (NSF) Nocturn has its own military force called Nocturn Special Forces (NSF) and does so with the intent of a proper means to assert control in hostile environments, protect themselves quite heavily as an organization, and for arms prototype research. Within the military force of Nocturn lies a smaller chain of command consisting, from the lowest to highest, of "ground troops" (basic infantry), elite troops (acting generals of infantry), the SAU (Special Abilities Unit), and lastly the "commander" being Aki as CEO. Every task force of Nocturn units has one elite unit to give orders who themselves takes orders from whichever one in the SAU they fall under; being army force for ground operations, naval force for aquatic operations, or air force for aerial operations. The SAU are given directives from Aki herself based on information provided to her by any and all employees. Every weapon used at Nocturn has been produced by them and within the organization, perfectly clear for use. Aki uses these weapons freely and is the only one to do so other than close associates that are contracted to work for Nocturn or have found employment within Nocturn. These include Alex, Ashton, Wohn Jick, Boss, Nate, and many other less prolific close associates. She does refuse access of Nocturn's weaponry to Kari and Simon as they would reverse engineer Nocturn's hard work for themselves. She also refuses access to Hyun-Ae as there is a chance she Simon would get his hands on one of the weapons regardless of if Hyun-Ae allows him or not. Notable Studies * Small Arms Optimization Nocturn has focused its military technology prowess on reverse engineering existing technology and optimizing it with resources and techniques both rare and valuable in nature. While this process sounds easier than it is, the overall goal is to test innovative minds against the question of how to improve small arms (rifles, sidearms, etc.) to be easier for those who may understand it less. One has to be well acquainted with how to operate a weapon in order to fire it and Nocturn seeks to make that easier, with the thought that any chump could then figure out how to fire their weaponry in mind. Biometrics has always been the first thought to counteracting the simplicity of their firearms operations but recent studies now point towards more supernatural options. Paranormal Studies and Supernatural Research The research department is roughly 1 parts arms research for every 3 parts supernatural research, which is the primary directive of the organization. The military's primary reason is not to capture and contain phenomena but rather to silence it or quell it, as research done on what is taken for time to research and then disposed of properly rather than contain it indefinitely as the results of doing so are very clear. What has come out of that are advancements in the field of the paranormal and supernatural along with a greater understanding of the topic by the public image. Credit in the sciences regarding discoveries in the short time Nocturn has been in existence for have been given to those responsible in the department as teams of study or individuals and not to Nocturn or Aki for a sense of secrecy and responsibility. The point of this department in Nocturn is mainly to expand on the actions Ashton had been making previously individually within the same subject. Notable Studies * Unlocking Meditation The process of the previously named "Unlocking Meditation" was to bring someone to inner peace in order to locate their inner power of a unique ability. Before artificial upbringing of unique abilities one could only find the means of an ability by birth or divine intervention. While this painless process takes days to prepare for and only last several minutes, one can immediately tell if the process was successful as the ability will react depending on what its functions are. The data wiped from Nocturn in regards to this process was invaluable as it was not only several steps not one soul could remember all of, but that it was more akin to a ritual than a scientific process. Since then, no one is entirely sure how to repeat the "ritual" entirely and therefor successfully. Special Abilities Unit This section of Nocturn is a task force of three whereas all harness individual Anima, thus they are the only employees in Nocturn to understand the presence of Atomic. Within the mentioned realm of research into these Anima this task force and Aki are the only four to validate and confirm results in said realm, as they are the only four who can see other Anima by means of having one. The three members of the Special Abilities Unit refer to the callsigns of Umibozu, Rakshasa, and Onryo. Trivia * Aki took over for Ren in the Homeland Division Project two years after Ashton offered first in January of 2089 once Ren found the trail and successfully communicated with the de facto leader of the rogue participants. Upon running into problems with a paramilitary force invading and counter-attacking the city Aki and Ashton were operating in Aki issued Nocturn forces to wipe this PMC off the face of the planet, which they did with minimal losses overall also working with Atomic and Deus Donum. Gallery NocturnUnits.jpg|Full image of Ground and Elite, and Scientist roles NocturnUnitsSoldier.jpg|Summary of prepared Ground Unit NocturnUnitsScientist.jpg|Summary of prepared Research Scientist NocturnUnitsGeneral.jpg|Summary of prepared Elite Unit Category:Organization Category:Nocturn PSRM